When They Called Me Lily Evans: A first year story
by LilyEvans2001
Summary: Someone once said that a story must have a beginning, a middle, and an end...but that doesn't necessarily have to be the order...read and review


When They Called Me Lily Evans: A First Year Story

ALL CHAPTERS

By

Lily

A/n- Hullo!Please read and review…flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.But Constructive Criticism 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 1…A Trip to Friends_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Lily Evans looked at her mother and father once more."Mum, Dad, I'll miss you so much!" cried Lily, burying her face in her mother's coat.Her father patted her head, tears welling in his eyes.

"Lily, it's gonna be so much fun!You get to meet new people, and you don't have to be around Petunia…" whispered her father.Mrs. Evans smacked him on the head with her newspaper, "Well, I take that back.But still, your always gonna be daddy's little girl!"

Lily hugged her father, shed her tears, and walked over to the barrier between 9 and 10.

"Um, excuse me Mister!" she called to a track guard, "Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?"

The Track Guard laughed."Missy, there's no such thing as platform 9 ¾!Now be gone!" he said, walking away.Lily began to panic, when she saw a boy with messy black hair, standing by two adults.

"James, you be careful there, you hear?" said the man who standing next to the boy.He gave him a wink, and whispered, "But don't forget to torture Ms. Norris…"

"Jim-iny-Tooth David, that poor cat has been hurt enough during the years, James, leave Ms. Norris alone!And no setting off dung bombs, or blowing up toilet seats!" said a tall, blonde haired woman.The boy came over towards Lily, and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Hey, I'm James Potter…" he said, offering to shake her hand.Lily was very surprised, but put her hand in his.

"I'm Lily Evans, they call me Lil, nice to meet you.Um, do you know where we are supposed to go?" she asked, as a strong wind blew, and her hair came out from under her hat.Flowing, silky, beautiful red hair tumbled down, and all Lily said was, "Bother!"

"Platform 9 ¾ is right there, isn't it?" asked James, point to the barrier.Lily looked at him confused for a second, but he just smiled at her again. 

"It's magic, my mother and father went here, I know what to do…take my arm!" he said, lining up his and Lily's carriages."On the count of three, we make a run for it, ok?" he said, looking Lily in the eye.She just whimpered, feeling the pain that she soon would feel.

"One…" James said, walking forward as a crowd of people left an open space, "Two…Three!"

They both ran, arm-in-arm, through the barrier.Lily stopped, and opened her eyes.

A giant, crimson train stood before her, with the words: "Hogwarts Express" painted on its sides.Many students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood, saying good-bye to their parents, showing each other things they bought on vacation, or just chatting.

"Lily, are you ok?" asked James, waving a hand in front of her face.She was so amazed by all the different people, and their different clothes that she forgot all about James.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, letting go of his arm, "I am just, so amazed…"

"Raised with muggles?" he asked, as if she knew what muggles were.Lily gave him a quizzical look, and James just said, "I'll tell you when we're seated."

James and Lily lugged their things onto the train, and finally found an empty compartment, and sat down, across from each other.James was rather cute, Lily thought; she found it rather funny that every five seconds he had to push his glasses up on his nose again.

The train sounded its whistle, and a very charming looking boy with brown hair, and silvery-brown (copper) eyes, followed by a tall, light brown haired boy, came in.The charming boy was carrying an owl, and a ton of bags labeled: "Zonko's"

"Can we sit here?" he asked, "Every other compartment is full…"

"Surely!" replied James and Lily at the same time.Soon, one more student came in, a boy rather short and fat, named Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black…" said the boy who carried the bags of Zonkos, whatever that was, who had grabbed Lily's hand and was kissing the top of it.She laughed.

"Lily Evans, and I barely know you!" she said, moving her hand.

"Um, does anyone know where I could get a map of the stars?" asked Remus, the boy who had followed Sirius in, "I need to um, get one."

"I believe they sell them in Hogsmeade…but we're not allowed there until 3rd year!" squeaked Peter, the rat faced boy.Everyone laughed, until 3 boys came in, 1 leading the other two.

"Mr. James Potter I presume?" said the lead boy, who had a very deep, but drawling voice.He had almost silver hair, and light blue eyes…he looked very much like a vampire.

"Yes, and by what means are you here?" asked James, looking up at the boy.The head boy bowed.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, soon to be valedictorian of Slytherin…" he said, getting up, "And I hope these aren't your friends…"

"Well, they are, and why are you here?" asked James, again, this time with firmer tone.Lucius' jaw tensed.

"I'm here, to tell you you've been accepted into our, group!" said Lucius, snickering.A boy, about as tall as him, came out, his hair black and greasy.

"I think I'll call that one Slimball…" muttered Sirius to Lily; he was sitting right next to her.Lily tried to hide her snickers, but was unsuccessful."I'll call that one… tall hair boy!" said Sirius, pointing to the other person who had come in with them.His hair was in quite the puffball, and looked very odd; this boy's name was Marcus Parkinson.

"Sorry Lucius, but I don't want to join your group of goons!" said James, sitting back in his seat, "And that's final!"

Lucius sneered at James."You'll regret this Potter…" he muttered, turning around, and walking out of the compartment, his two goons following him.The 'Slimeball' didn't enjoy this obviously, because he was complaining about Lucius having all the fun.

"I don't like them." Shivered Lily, wrapping her coat around her shoulders tighter, "They seem…like vampires!"

"No, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Marcus Parkinson are not Vampires, I know that." Said James, pointing out one thing, "They don't have iridescent eyes."

The rest of the trip was fun, and the group soon became good friend.Remus had a good sense of humor, and could joke about his parents being divorced.Sirius was a prankster, and he and James seemed to get along very well.Lily was turning out to be Sirius and James' sidekick, and Peter…Peter was just, there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Guys, um, I think she wants us to buy some sweets!" squeaked Peter as a Lady came into the compartment.

She was pushing a cart, filled with sweets.Lily had never heard of any of them, but she bought a few things anyway.James and Sirius were comparing their dung-bomb collection when 2 more people came into the compartment.

"Can we sit here?" asked a girl, her wavy brown hair falling into her eyes.She quickly pushed it out, and smiled at the people around her.

"Yes, can we?" said the boy, who was very tall, and had red hair.Lily smiled warmly at them, and motioned for them to sit down.

"So, what are your names?" asked Lily, adjusting her dress.The boy with red hair, and a slightly large nose, rubbed his hands together.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is Molly Malloy." Said the boy, putting his suitcase in the overhead compartment.

Molly leaned over, and whispered in Lily's ear, "Isn't that Arthur cute?" 

Lily nearly burst out laughing, but kept it in.

Seats switched a few times during the trip; Peter, who had sat next to Remus, had been drooled on, Remus had fallen asleep.

James sat with Lily for a little while, then with Sirius, then with Arthur._Such a good person _thought Lily.

The train came to a halt, and everyone lurched forward.They were at Hogsmeade Station, and boarding for Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're here!" whispered Molly, sounding overjoyed.Lily tried to stand by James, who she had taken a bit of a liking to, but Sirius kept pushing her out of the way.

Everyone walked over to a little lake, where a large man was crying, "First Years o'er here!" 

Sirius, James, and Lily grabbed one boat, which Hagrid had assigned them to, (Hagrid was the big man) Remus, Arthur, and Molly got another, and Peter was stuck in a boat with a ton of meaner kids.

"Right, FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid.Magically, all the boats started swooshing towards a little wooded area, just across the lake.They passed through a ton of hanging sea weed, and that was when they saw it…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James, how are we sorted?" asked Lily Evans, who was standing with her new found friends in a tiny, cramped room.Everyone was whispering excitedly, and Sirius was busy trotting around, looking for Mrs. Norris, a cat.

"I dunno, my cousin, Angela, said she was sorted with some sort of test…she said it hurt, but I don't believe her!" said Molly, laughing nervously.James rolled his eyes, and pulled Lily over to the side.

"We try on the sorting hat, you'll see…" he muttered, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles.Lily practically collapsed; he'd been doing this all day.

"First Years, follow me please!" cried a man with a long, chestnut coloured beard.Lily began shaking, and Sirius steadied her with one of his hands.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going up on stage!" he mumbled, but oh, how wrong he was.

Lily looked over the sea of students, and gulped for air.She hated being on stage, and center of attention.She noticed a long, head table, with a bunch of adults sitting at it._Those must be the teachers_ she thought, glumly.Soon, the sorting began, when Alicia Acaba was called up.

Lily didn't even notice when her name was called until James elbowed her in the side.She walked forward, put the hat on her head, and sat on the stool provided.

"_Well, how are we today?" _asked a little voice inside the hat.Lily's mind began racing, pleading for the hat to make it quick.

_"I see talent, oh yes, and speed, dutifulness, and courage.A very bright young witch you will be, a hard decision…" _said the hat, but finally yelled out, **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Lily ripped the hat off of her head, and ran to the table that was clapping the loudest.There was a large banner of a Lion floating above this table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said a 4th year prefect, "I'm Sally, one of the prefects of Gryffindor."  
Lily smiled weakly at Sally, and looked over her shoulder.Sirius had been called up, and was sorted into Gryffindor; soon Remus, Molly, Peter, James, and Arthur were all sorted into Gryffindor too.

~*~*~*~

And so the feast began, all the students eating, Lily enjoying being around people she fit in with, and everything in the world was perfect.But, what Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly Malloy, Arthur Weasley, nor Peter Pettigrew knew that History was unfolding, and that their lives as friends had only just begun…

~*~*~*~

(A/N- Um, hope you don't mind, I'm not ending it here.I'm just asking that you keep in mind this is my first fanfic…ok?Well, please keep reading…)

~*~*~*~

"Lil, wake up!" came a soft voice, and Lily Evans felt herself being shaken awake.She opened her eyes, and looked at the clock.

"Molly, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" cried Lily, jumping out of bed, and quickly brushing her hair, "Today is out first day of classes!"

Molly Malloy smiled at Lily."You needed sleep, after staring at James all night…" she said, her voice having a sarcastic tone.Lily groaned, and went to put a robe on.

Straightening her hat, Lily walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and soon spotted James, waiting for her near the portrait hole.

"Lil, what took ya so long?" he asked, pushing open the picture, "I mean, you said you'd get up at 6:00…not 6:15."

"James…" she muttered, crawling out after him, "Do shut up."

~*~*~Now From James' PoV~*~*~

James Potter ran after Lily Evans, who had decided to race him to breakfast.He was letting her win, as it was only polite to do for her.He watched her silky red hair fly behind her, as they ran into the Great Hall.

Hash browns, toast, pancakes, danishes, fresh squeezed pumpkin juice, and coffee was served for breakfast, and James ate way too much, as he had potions first hour.He had no idea what his teacher would be like, but was sure that he or she would be better than Professor Binns, who James' brother had drawled on about after he came back from school.

"Lily, pass the juice!" said Sirius, through a mouthful of food.James looked at him, and rolled his eyes.

"No table manners…" said Molly, tsking a few times.By the time they were done eating, James, Lily, Molly, and Sirius ran to potions, while Remus and Arthur stayed behind with Dumbledore for some reason; Peter was no where to be found.

~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 2…The Classes and Teachers_

~*~*~*~*~

James Potter and Sirius Black sat through Potions, practically drooling over their new, beautiful, Professor.They had just gotten a new potions Mistress, Professor Samantha Snape.

Molly Malloy and Lily Evans, on the other hand, were paying attention to her every word.Lily wrote down all the notes, only because she knew nothing about Potions.

"Now, when adding powdered ash-root to a sleeping potion, it must be ground up well." Said their Professor, writing all this down on a black board behind her.James noticed Lily write this down, and couldn't help writing down one thing on his paper: "Samantha Potter."

Sirius Black had done this several times all over his notes; they actually took up a whole page.James quickly erased it, not liking the way it looked.

James looked over at Lily again, and heard snickering from behind him.He turned around to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape laughing at him.

"Mr. Snape, will you please stop bothering me?" said James loud enough for their Professor to hear.Severus straightened up as his mother turned around and looked at him.

"Mr. Snape, please stop bothering the Gryffindors…" she said, winking at her son, "and 5 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter shouting out during a lesson."

All the Slytherins began cracking up, while all the Gryffindors groaned, except for Lily.James felt his face turn bright red, and felt a hand on his back.

"Don't worry about it, I've got five points coming to me for the essay that'll be coming to her next week…" James heard Lily whisper to him.She was smiling warmly at him.James smiled back, and went back to taking notes, and beginning to dislike this teacher.

Soon enough, Potions was over, and they all ran off to Transfiguration.There was a new Professor in there too.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," said a stern faced woman, who had just walked into the classroom, "I am head of Gryffindor House, and I expect you to pay attention in my classes."

With that, she changed into a small tabby cat, and popped right back to a witch again.Everyone in the classroom clapped; the Hufflepuffs in the room were speechless.

"This is advanced Transfiguration, which you will begin with in 5th year.Now, can someone tell me how to transfigure a piece of straw into a needle?" she asked them.The whole class was silent.

"Oh good, then, let's get started!" she said, showing them what to do.Lily was the only one who made any progress before the end of class; hers became silver and shiny.

The bell rang, and they next ran off to Charms.Professor Flitwick was an awfully short fellow, who had a very high-pitched voice.In class, he taught them how to make an object change colours.

The bell rang, and it was lunchtime.Lily and James went sat down across from each other; Sirius sat down next to James, Remus next to Arthur, Arthur next to Molly.Peter was, once again, nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Peter?" asked James, looking at Sirius.Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Peter got in trouble this morning, when we got called over, ya know?" he said, pointing to Remus, "Dumbledore said last night, he tried getting out of the school at night."

"Sheesh, already got a detention, does he?" asked Molly, flickering her eyelashes at Arthur.Sirius nearly spit out all his food when she did this.

"Arthur…" he whispered, loud enough for Molly, and the rest of the crew to hear, "You sacked yourself a gel already?" (Gel is how Girl is pronounced through a mouthful of food)

Molly turned bright red, and excused herself from the table.Lily whacked Sirius over the head with a newspaper that had just been delivered to her by owl post, and went back to chatting with James about flying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 3…A Nightmare on Halloween_

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, yet another feast comes…" sang Sirius, as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.Our favorite people, (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Peter *surprisingly*) sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, right before the Halloween feast.Sirius was a little weird, (as everyone had discovered) and could joke about almost anything.

"And we're gonna eat until we're full…" continued James.Lily took the song now.

"And when we're done, we'll fall over in our seats, and have some more sweets, and…" she thought for a second, "and hit ol' Slimy on the back of his head with pudding!" 

James and Sirius began laughing, as did Lily, picturing Severus Snape with chocolate pudding all over his head.

"I still say we break into the 4th through 7th year dance…" muttered James to Lily.She laughed nervously.

"Yes, yes…I can see Dumbledore's face when six first years come into the dance and announce they think they should have been invited…" muttered Molly, who was crocheting.Sirius got a dreamy look on his face.

"Let's go…do something, James.We haven't gotten caught by Filch once this week!" said Sirius, pulling out a dung bomb, "We need to um, work on some other things too…"

James rolled his eyes, and stayed put."Not tonight Sirius, ok?I'm tired, and I wanna go eat."

Sirius looked at his best friend with a false hurt in his eyes."Jimmy… how could you do this to me?" she asked, turning around, and faking a sob.James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, two minutes till eating, what are we supposed to do?" he asked, getting a false sense of security.Lily looked at Sirius; whose grin had widened to touch his eyes practically.

"We can go do something to Mrs. Samantha Snape's outfit…" said Sirius, running over to James sneakily.He whispered something, and James' face went to a grin larger than Sirius'.

"Great one, let me get the cloak." Said James plainly.He ran up the stairs, and was soon back in the Common Room, carrying a silvery cloth.

Lily watched as James and Sirius crawled out of the common room, and began following them.

Both James and Sirius were gone, but she heard soft snickering.She followed it, and soon heard Sirius and James talking.

"Quite stepping on my toes you stupid git!" she heard James say, whimpering in pain.She soon heard Sirius speak.

"What if Mrs. Lily Evans heard that, Mr. Potter?" said Sirius, a sneer in his voice, "I swear, you two will be going together by the end of next year!"

"You're a moron…" muttered James, but Lily heard.Her mouth was opened very large; not believing was she was hearing.But soon, there was a clicking sound, and she froze in place.

A large rat came crawling down the hall, and came at Lily.It had beady black eyes, and had a ton of perky, gray hair.Lily screamed very loudly.

She was soon trampled, and clawed by the rat; she screamed through the whole terror.James and Sirius came running around a corner, and that was all she remembered.Lily Evans blacked out, her last look at James Potter who was viciously trying to bash the rat's head in with his fists.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter four…a Secret Revealed_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter sat in the Hospital Wing, watching Lily Evans with great fear.She had been attacked by an over sized rat, which had only come because Filch left some enlarging potion out on his desk.The rat had tried to claw Lily to death, but had failed after James and Sirius had bashed its head in.

James looked back at Lily, who was still unconscious.He sighed heavily, and took her small, delicate hand._She's so cold…_ though James, pulling her covers over her.It was then that Lily squeezed his hand, and stirred.

"Madam Spitz!Madam Spitz!" shouted James, running to the nurse's office, "She's awake!She's awake!"

This was true, Lily was awake, and was examining her scars when James and Madam Spitz, the nurse then, came in.

"Lily, thanks heavens!" said the old nurse, taking out her wand, "Your alright!"

Lily looked over at James, who was smiling, a sub-conscious smile.Lily took some antidote, and was put back to sleep. 

James stayed with her until he was told to leave, then he let Sirius in to watch.They were very worried about her, but they both wondered what she was doing following them.

"She's awake, but the nurse put her back to sleep." Muttered James as Sirius walked in.He went to do his homework, as Sirius watched Lily in her sleep.

"Go, James…no, Volde-take me…" Lily was tossing and turning in her sleep, and saying these things over and over again.Sirius found this rather interesting; she at least had James on her mind.

Sirius finally had enough when Lily shrieked, "NOT HARRY!NOT MY BABY!" He shook her awake, and Lily shuddered.

"Lil, what was that?" asked Sirius, helping her to keep calm by putting his hands on her shoulders.Lily looked at Sirius, and began shaking, and crying.

She fell into Sirius' arms, which had been open.This caught Sirius off guard, scaring him a bit.But he eventually wrapped her in a hug, wondering why she was crying.

"Lil, what's wrong?" asked Sirius, pushing her out to see her face.She had stopped crying, and was now just muttering her sorrys over and over.

"Sirius, if I tell you something, you have to SWEAR not to tell James…" said Lily, still shaking.Sirius nodded, and Lily stopped shuddering.

"I…I have reoccurring dreams," she started.Sirius began to say everyone does, but Lily stopped him."No, these reoccurring dreams are about me, running towards a fireplace, with a baby in my arms; the baby had bright green eyes, like me, and messy black hair, like James.But then, an older James is screaming for me to run with the baby and get out of here, but I see a blinding flash of green light, and poof!I wake up!"

Sirius looked at Lily, a newfound curiosity in his eyes."So, this baby…do you know if it's yours and James'?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.Lily shook her head violently.

"I don't think so, I mean, we're…" Sirius finished for her.

"Too good of friends.God Lily, don't you understand?This proves that you and James have a bond, somewhere, because he's having the same exact dreams!" he said, smiling widely.Lily sat back, biting her lip, and thinking what Sirius had said over.

"This is way too much for me to comprehend now, Sirius," muttered Lily, rubbing her temples, "I mean, I'm only 11 years old!"

"Lil, sometimes love can't wait!" said Sirius, acting like a 21 year old.Lily launched a pillow at his head.

"Shut up you brainless git…" she said, "I need to get my sleep."

Sirius watched her fall into a deep sleep, un-dreaming, but she still looked uneasy.One last look at her told him that their relationship as friends had gone even further than before.

_Meanwhile…outside school grounds…_

__Peter Pettigrew sat, outside the Forbidden Forest, watching and waiting for something.He jumped when he saw a snake slither out from behind a bush.

"Peter…" hissed the snake, biting his ankle.Peter whimpered.

"Yes, mother?" responded Peter, fearing the snake.She was an unregistered animagi, making this conference hard.

"Hard times are upon us…" hissed the small, black snake, "The lord is displeased with your progress with that Lupin fellow."

"Mother, he's a werewolf, what do you expect me to do?" sneered Peter.His mother bit his other ankle.

"Don't smart off to me, but that is valuable information… thank you Peter.Now go back to the castle!" she hissed loudly, over Peter's shrieks of pain.Peter nodded, and crawled back to the castle, starting to cry.

_Why must the dark lord depend on me? _He thought, opening the door to the castle, _what does Lupin have to do with this whole plan?_

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 5…November Breeze_

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin sat, inside the Shrieking Shack, howling in pain as he transformed back to a human.This winter would be hard…Remus could feel it.

One minute later, Madam Spitz came in, with her apprentice, Pomfrey or something, ready to take him back to the castle.Remus shivered as they threw a cloak over him.

"Remus, dear, are you alright?" asked the older nurse.Remus was shivering horribly, and was staring off in the distance.

"Just, just the No-November br-br-breeze…" he said, through clenched teeth.He could see James Potter in the window overlooking the grounds, and Remus wondered if he had figured out what he was doing out there.But he supposed that was impossible, after all, no one knew why he had a lunar calendar over his bed.But he also saw Peter, who Remus never trusted, looking out.He put his head down, and walked into the castle.

The bright lights hurt Remus' eyes; after all, he hadn't been indoors for a few nights.He could hear everyone at dinner; it was only Saturday.He still had time to play around with his friends.

As Remus crawled through the portrait hole, he saw Sirius Black and James Potter playing a game of chess, and Peter was practicing some charm.He didn't see Lily anywhere, but Molly was hanging on Arthur's shoulder, as usual.

"Ha!Checkmate my friend!" shouted James, getting up, and doing some sort of weird victory dance.He saw Sirius pull out his wand, and send sparks at James' butt."Youch!" screeched James.

Sirius and Arthur began laughing hysterically, Molly telling them off, and Remus trying to sneak past, un-noticed.Too late.

"Remus Lupin!Where the heck have you been?" asked Sirius, getting up off the floor, "I wanted to play some chess with you, I can always beat ya…"

"Don't listen to him," muttered James, motioning for Remus to sit down, "He's acting stupid lately."

"I noticed…" muttered Remus, still shivering.James seemed distracted today, his eyes wandering to the portrait hole every few seconds. 

"Let's go blow up a toilet seat!" laughed Sirius, "We can send it to Lily, James, she'd be rolling on the floor…"

"That's the last thing she needs, Sirius, is to be rolling on the floor!The poor girl was attacked by a giant rat!" shouted James, sitting down, and staring off into space once more.Sirius just stared at him for a second, mouth wide open.

"James…" he said, his face becoming a grin, "I've got an idea…"

"Uh-oh!" muttered Remus, standing up, "I'll go get the cloak!"

Sirius and Remus dragged James out of the Common Room, and threw the invisibility cloak over themselves.They walked down the corridor, and found themselves at the door leading to the dungeons.

"Ok, here's what we're doing…" started Sirius, "Remus, you stay here, and plant these dung bombs.James, you are gonna go down to the other end of the hallway, and attract Mrs. Norris.I'm gonna go in Snape's office, and charm her clothes to sparkle 'I love Albus Dumbledore!' ok?"

Soon enough, there was a loud explosion, and James, Remus, and Sirius ran off down the corridor.

"BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN!" shouted Filch, seeing all the dungbombs explode.Remus, Sirius, and James were already back toward the common room, and cracking up.

James crawled in right after Remus, talking about what a good prank that was, when Molly came running towards them.

"James!" she said, panic in her normally flirtatious voice, "Lily's condition has taken a turn for the worst!"

James' jaw set in a look of anger, and he ran out of the Common Room, and toward the hospital wing.Soon he was at the door, trying to get in, but it was locked.He looked in through the window, and James' breath caught in his throat.He saw Madam Spitz, Dumbledore, and nurse Pomfrey trying to revive Lily with the life giving charm, and saw Professor Flitwick in the corner, preparing for an incantation.James looked on with horror, and broke down crying.

~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black was the next one following close behind James.When he got to the corridor, he saw James, on his knees, sobbing hysterically, and looking as if someone had literally broken his heart.

"James!" shouted Sirius, running over to him, and kneeling down next to him, "What's the matter?"

"Lo-look in there, oh God…we weren't fast enough with that rat!" cried James, looking up at the sky, and shaking his fist, "She was only eleven years old!She had such talent!"

Sirius looked in to see the same scene James saw.He quickly tried to comfort James, but was unsuccessful, because he was crying soon, too."James, she's, she's strong, she'll…she'll live!" said Sirius, hiccoughing.When Sirius said this, James looked up, and saw Peter Pettigrew sneaking out from a little dark corner.He was snickering about something, and had his wand out.James jumped up, and was over by Peter, pushing him up against the wall, holding the collar of his robes.

"What the hell did you do to her, Peter?" he whispered harshly, "What did you do?"

"N-n-nothing James!" said Peter, a look of fright on his face, "I swear!What could I do anyway?"

James glared a litter longer at Peter, and dropped him."Peter, I just want you to know, I'll be watching you…" muttered James, not trusting to little weasel, "I'm watching you."

"James," reasoned Sirius, (Sarcastically) "Peter is a little, defenseless, creep!What could he do?"

James ignored Sirius' sarcasm, and went back to looking at Lily.Flitwick had started the incantation, and James could slowly see Lily's eyes flickering open.He just stared at her, for what seemed like an eternity, before they all stopped, and Dumbledore's face was grave.

"We'll have to wait and see…" he heard Dumbledore say.James quickly unlocked the door with his wand, and ran through the door.

"Lily, oh my God, Lily…" he said, leaning over he bed, and taking her hands, "You're gonna be strong for me, Lil, you have to, I…I can't loose you!"

As if those were the magic words, Lily's eyes flickered open once more, and their eyes met.James stared at her; Lily had an odd look on her face."James, don't worry, I'd never leave you…" she muttered, before dropping her eyes, and going back to sleep.

Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Molly watched as James took her hands, and watched her sleep.They saw James kiss Lily's hands, and stare at her with new-found confidence.Remus knew that there was something going on with them, even if they were only eleven.It was the beginning of a long friendship, as Sirius had said before, and it wouldn't be ending soon either.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 6…Christmas Is Here, and There's Something Odd Going on…_

__~*~*~*~*~*~

Natalie Mayan poked her head out from her four-poster, to see what all the racket was.Lily Evans, Molly Malloy, and Helen McMan were opening gifts, and talking noisily.

"Mornin' Nat!" said Helen, tossing her friend a gift, "From Sirius Black!"

"You guys could've given me the gift of sleep," she muttered, beginning to open her present.

What she found in a tiny box was a beautiful ring, emerald to be exact, which was glinting in the morning sunshine.Natalie's breath caught in her throat."It's beautiful!" she muttered, slipping it onto her finger.Lily looked over at her.

"Well, Sirius' charm hits yet another girl…sorry to say, but that's not real, he gave all of us one!" said Lily, giggling.She held out her hand, to show a tiny ring, exactly like Natalie's.The other girls showed theirs.

"Oh, that Sirius!" shouted Natalie, flopping down on her bed, "I swear, that boy is something else!"

Helen smiled shyly."I still think James Potter is REALLY cute!" she said, giggling.Natalie quickly glanced over at Lily, who was very red, and muttering sub-conscious swears to herself.

Natalie, a 1st year in Gryffindor, had only become one of Lily's best friends about a month ago.Lily had come into the Common Room, sobbing about something, and Natalie had helped calm her down.Now, it seemed as if they'd known each other forever.

Natalie watched Lily leave the room, obviously to go see if James had received her present to him, a pocket watch with a tiny picture of each of his friends in it.

Natalie followed closely behind her, ready to strangle Sirius.As she caught up with Lily, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her shriek.

Matilda Milcock was lying, dead, on the floor.She was a Gryffindor 5th year, and she had the number '1' scratched into her forehead.

Lily had now come over with Natalie, and was shrieking too.Soon, all the girls were out in the hall, wondering what to do.Eventually, James came, and went to get Dumbledore.

"Why is this happening?" asked Helen, obviously talking to the 'all knowing' James Potter, "Do you know, Jimmy?"

Natalie saw Lily flinch at this name, and also saw James' irritated look.She quickly grabbed Lily, and held her back from practically killing Helen.

Natalie watched James walk down the corridor, and then saw a pained look on Lily's face as Helen stared on at him.It broke Natalie's heart to see her best and only friend at Hogwarts down.

*~~~~^~~~~*

Lily Evans was walking down the hallway, after James Potter, when she saw Natalie Mayan come up next to her.She stopped Lily in her tracks, and started saying some nonsense.

_"The dead are marked by a single numeral, and will only be marked if from muggle relation.Ones close to the star and the stag will live, those who are far, die.The servant of the Dark Lord is on the premises, and shall not be stopped unless the wolf and the dog unite.Take heed my words, as they are your only hope for now…"_ said Natalie, a dreamy, far off look to her face.She suddenly snapped out of whatever it was, and seemed her normal self once more.She went on as if nothing had happened.

"Lil, do you seriously like James?" she asked, Lily's face in a shape of horror.Her face went pale.

"Why did you just say that, Nat?" she asked, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.Natalie cocked her head sideways, and looked at her friend odd.

"What are you talking 'bout Lil?" she asked, pretending to feel Lily's forehead, "Have you come down with something?"

Lily shook her head, wondering if she had just imagined it all.But the words that came made some sense; Matilda was a muggle born, and marked with a number.But who was the star, the stag, the wolf, and the dog?Who was the Dark Lord's servant?

Lily shook this all off, and began walking down the corridor, thinking of happy things, if she could possibly get that picture of Matilda out of her head…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 7…Snowball fights and Apple Sauce…_

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matilda's funeral was held later that week, and Christmas and New Year's festivities went on.The snow was still coming down, and everyone was having snowball fights on their breaks.

Out in the courtyard, Lily Evans ducked behind a snow mound, right as James Potter chucked a snowball at her head.She was breathing very heavily, but held her breath all together when Professor Dumbledore came outside, looking around for something.

"Lily!James!" he yelled, motioning for them to come in, "I need to talk to you!"

James was in mid throw when this happened, only because Lily's head had popped up.It flew off course, and hit Professor Samantha Snape in the face.

"Sorry Professor!" called James, running in after Dumbledore.Lily soon followed.

Albus Dumbledore had a look of pure happiness on his face.He muttered a password, which Lily couldn't hear, and a gargoyle jumped out of the way, leading them up to his office.

Lily ran up next to James; she was frightened she had gotten in trouble.James patted her shoulder, and leaned over to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, Lily feeling his breath on her neck, "He's too happy to be mad at us."

Soon they were sitting in Dumbledore's office, along with Sirius and Remus, who had curious looks on their faces.Their Professor looked at their faces, and began to crack up.

"You all look as if The Bloody Baron walked through ya!" he laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Quit being so tense!"

Albus Dumbledore had just become headmaster last year, and was only about 38 years old.He seemed to enjoy muggle things; his office was filled with pens instead of quills, and other muggle instruments.

Lily looked at Dumbledore, wondering what she had been called up here for.Dumbledore peered at her through his half moon glasses and smiled.

"You are my brightest, and most fun loving first years," he started, looking down at his leg.A black cat slept somewhere near it, and was purring loudly."Anyway, I would like you four to help me judge the talent show for all years.Can you help me?" he asked, smiling at them.James and Sirius immediately said yes, while Lily and Remus were somewhat drawn back.They had to consider what was in it for them.

"Um, Professor…" said Lily, "I hate to cut to the subject, but what are our…"

"Rewards?" asked Dumbledore, "Oh, Miss Evans, how I so miss having someone as smart as you in the upper grades!Well, you get to miss classes, you get no homework for the rest of that week, you get to sit at the head table for the contest, and you all get a free trip to Hogsmeade for one day!"

Lily smiled, and sat back in her chair."I'm in!" she smiled, looking at James with a wild grin.With that, they ran out the door, getting back to their snowball fight.

*~~~^~~~*

"Hey James!" called Lily, motioning for James Potter to come over by her, "I'm writing a poem, can you help me?"

James looked down at her paper, and smiled."You got a good one there!" he said, "But you're not going to hit me with that snowball behind you back, are you?"

It was true, Lily just wanted him to look at a poem she was writing, but she had only done this to pelt him with a snowball.She smashed it on his head, and went running across the grounds.

Sirius Black soon joined in the chasing, as did Remus Lupin.Lily was soaked by the time she came skidding to a stop in front a rather large tree, whose branches were swinging at her dangerously.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sirius, looking up at it.Remus looked a little uncomfortable, and pelted the tree with a snowball.

Lily went walking towards the tree, when one of the branches came down, nearly knocking her off her feet, when James ran and rolled her out from under the tree.

"It's a Whomping Willow you twits!" panted James, standing up and dusting the snow off of his robes, "It'll kill you with one blow!"

Lily was shaking with fear at just the site of the tree.They all soon got cold, and went in to eat dinner, and study some more.

Winter break had just come, and it was two more days until the judging of the talent show.Lily found it hilarious that Severus Snape was actually doing an act, and she also found it funny that Professor Flitwick was going to do a tap dance.

Our favorite group of people had just gone into the Gryffindor Common Room, and sat down to play some chess.Lily and James decided to just watch Remus lose to Sirius, when Natalie Mayan came running down the stairs.

"Lily!" she shrieked, grabbing her arm, and jumping up and down, "Lily!Lily!Lily!"

"What? What? What? What? What?!" repeated Lily, looking at her friend.Natalie dragged her out of hearing reach, and began talking.

"Lily, I found out something BIG!" she said, smiling large, "Severus Snape asked Molly Malloy out today!"

Lily's mouth dropped open.No wonder Molly had acted so strange all day!"Oh my God…um, alright, what'd she say?"

"N-O!" giggled Natalie, jumping around Lily, "She said no, no, no, no…"

Natalie suddenly stopped, as James came walking over to them.She got a dazed look on her face, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"James, what's wrong with her?" asked Lily, looking at Natalie.But she soon found out what was happening.

_"The star and the stag will have a child.The dog shall be the Godfather, as he is one of the two true ones with you at this time.The Stag will fight for the love of his life in one battle, and shall die bravely.The Star shall soon follow, but the child, the lightning, shall live.He will be the one who saves our race…" _she said, shaking violently.Lily had begun to sob; this scared her quite a bit.James was holding her, when Natalie stopped.She was grinning widely, and cocking her head sideways at her friends.

"You guys are weird with a capital W!" she said, laughing.She walked off, as if nothing had happened.

"Lily, um, I don't know what's going on, but we have to go get our stuff ready for tomorrow.Remember, we have to go stay in those special rooms?I still don't see why…" he mumbled, looking at Lily with a curiousness in his eyes.Lily shook her head, and went walking to the fireplace.

"James, Natalie is REALLY scaring me!" she said, breaking into new, fresh tears, "Of all great things Zeus could do now, I can't take this!"

Instead of trying to comprehend what Lily had just said, James shrugged, and went to get his things ready.Lily was left with only Remus, who was also staring blankly into the fire.

"Lil…" he finally murmured, "Can you keep a big secret?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 8…The Battle of the Scumballs_

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the day of the talent show, and Lily was quite shaken up about the secret Remus had told her a few nights ago.She was almost over it though, but was now onto a fresh new page of nervousness…stage fright.

"2 minutes!" cried Sirius, jumping around backstage like a nutcase, "I can't wait to see if Snape is REALLY going to try to do the tequila on stage!"

"Sirius…" muttered Lily, "Shut the hell up!"Everyone's heads turned towards Lily, who was sitting in a dark corner, and shaking.She was obviously VERY nervous about this.

"Lil, it's nothing to be scared of, just 'ole Snapey Poo!" cried Sirius, rolling on the floor.(Literally)

"Please take the stage!" said Professor McGonagall, sticking her head out from the curtains.James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus went up on stage.

The first thing Lily saw when going on stage was a whole sea of students, which seemed even larger than the one at the sorting.From the corner of her eyes she could see all the teachers, smiling greatly at her and all the rest of the gang.Lily laughed nervously, and waved like James was at the audience.

Soon enough, they had judged 15 groups of people, including Natalie's version of 'These Boots Are Made for Walkin', and there was only one group left; Severus Snape's group.

"I already have a 0 on my paper…" mutter Sirius, snickering.Lily looked at him.

"If he's good, he doesn't deserve a 0!" she whispered harshly, trying to keep from snickering herself.Why was she saying these things?

"Severus Snape will now sing a song called 'Yellow Submarine', a muggle song by the Beatles!" shouted Dumbledore.Lily had been drinking some water when he said this, and she spit it out all over Sirius, who had just fallen onto the floor, laughing.

"We…all…live…in…" choked out Sirius, "A…Yellow…Tubmarine!" (Inside joke, sorry Aunt Nadine!Yes, I put Tubmarine, not Submarine.)

Snape came out on stage; James was trying to keep a straight face, Remus was right down on the floor with Sirius, and Lily was cracking up.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine…" sang Severus, off key, and dancing around on stage. He was wearing a shirt with the picture of a yellow submarine on it, and the whole audience was laughing their heads off, and Sirius was coughing he was laughing so hard.

And suddenly, Snape ripped his shirt off, and threw on a hat, a fireman's hat to be exact.The rest of his crew: Lucius Malfoy, Marcus Parkinson, and Martin Goyle came out, and began singing "YMCA"

Sirius got up, and started dancing with Lily, James had now started laughing as hard as Remus.In the end, they all gave Snape's group a prefect 10, and he won for most hilarious performance.

*~~~^~~~* 

(A/N- Can everyone take this time to picture Snape in the fireman's outfit of the village people?Can we all picture him in a shirt with a yellow submarine outfit on?I was in a WEIRD mood when I was penning this part, obviously…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 9…End of an Exciting Year, the beginning of a Long Summer_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't wanna leave!" cried Sirius, giving a fake sob.It was the last day of school, and after the feast, everyone was leaving.Lily had noticed Natalie hadn't been around for awhile, and went to go check on her.

"Lil, wait up!" said James, running after her.He followed her into the girl's dorms, where they found a shocking surprise.

Above Natalie's bed was a large skull, with a green snake slithering through its eye sockets.Her diary was lying, open, on her bed, and as Lily looked at it, a strange, loopy, green ink spread across it.

_Many a time, we've lost our friends_

_And now is that time, my friend Lily_

_Don't worry about me, it's Natalie,_

_I'm most likely in a better place by now_

_You and James are the Star and the Stag;_

_You'll understand in your fifth year._

_Tell Dumbledore of my disappearance,_

_He'll find my body in the Whomping Willow's Entrance._

_It was the dark lord's servant who delivered me to him,_

_Stay away from the rat,_

_He's your enemy_

_Remus Lupin is next on the list_

_Keep close to him,_

_Because you and James are the only ones who can keep him safe_

_Lily, don't cry, I can practically see you tears_

_You were the last one I chose to write; the servant said I could_

_Tell my mother,_

_I loved her_

_And tell my father_

_I won't be spending the summers fishing with him_

_And tell my sister_

_She can have that doll she always wanted._

_And tell Sirius, _

_I loved him deeper than I let on_

_I ask you, Lil, to watch your back_

_I ask you, James, to protect her._

_You two must stay together,_

_I'm warning you_

_The dark lord has a list, _

_And after Remus are you two._

_-__Natalie_

____

__"Damn it!" shouted James, looking at the skull.Lily was shaking with fear; fear of her life, fear of her death.Fear that she wouldn't know what to do.But all she could do was take the letter, and run to Dumbledore.

James and Lily spent little time in the dorm; they ran straight to the headmaster's office.They showed him the note, and they all went to the Whomping willow's entrance.

Dumbledore poked a knot in its roots, and showed them in.Lily looked, and saw what she feared; Natalie's mangled body, on the dirt floor, and another skull above her.

"NO!" cried Lily, collapsing into James' arms.She sobbed so hard, that she practically couldn't breathe.James was crying with her, not as hard, but he was still sad.

Dumbledore carried her out of the willow, with Lily and James following.They didn't attend the feast; they all stayed in Dumbledore's office.

"God…" sobbed Lily, looking at the ceiling, "Why do you always choose the innocent?"

James hugged her, they both knew what was happening.Natalie had first said that the ones far from the star AND the stag would die.Natalie was close to Lily, the star, but was far from the stag, James.She was from muggle relation, and they had found the Roman numeral 2 on her forehead.

"Maybe…maybe, we should stay here over the summer…" shuddered Lily, sitting up, and wiping her eyes.James looked at her and shook his head.

"Lil, we can't…you know that.Our parents want us home." He muttered, looking into her eyes.Lily dropped her gaze from his, and sighed heavily.

"This is WAY too much, James…" she said, rubbing her temples, "I mean, we're only 11!"

"Well, I think maybe we'll understand all this prophecy junk in 3rd year, after all, we have divination that year." He said, taking Lily's hand, "But we better get going, I mean, the train leaves in 15 minutes!"

They quickly ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, grabbed their things, and ran to the coaches that were outside the school.They found the one with Sirius and Remus in it, and jumped in.

"Where were you guys?" asked Sirius, smiling widely, "Haven't been necking, have you?"

"No, Sirius!" said Lily, rolling her eyes, "We, we found something big."

"A baby?" asked Remus, cracking up.Lily glared at Sirius.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT DREAM YOU IDIOTIC SON OF A *^&@$!" she screeched, smacking him across the face.Sirius whimpered in pain, but didn't take this comment seriously.

"Lil, I couldn't help it!Well, what did you find anyway?" he said, trying to calm Lily down.

"Natalie Mayan is dead." Said James, watching Lily.She fell back in her seat, closed her eyes, and let the tears drip down her face.

"Oh my God…" muttered Sirius, looking at Lily, and wrapping her in a hug, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"I really liked her…" said Remus, looking out the window shyly, "I mean REALLY liked her…"

"We all knew that, Remus," said James, looking at a, once again, sobbing Lily.Sirius looked very depressed, not his usual self.James knew that Sirius had kissed Natalie, and he was practically loved her.

When they reached the train station, they all went to their same compartments, and watched the scenery fly by.

James' owl, Firebolt, was let out of his cage to send a letter to Mrs. Potter, and they played a game of Exploding Snap.Sirius tried his best to be Sirius, but ended up very serious.(No pun intended)

"5 minutes until we're there." Announced Lily, her voice shaking nervously.She lived so far away from James, Sirius, and Remus; but thank god she lived by Molly Malloy.She'd be lost without a friend over the summer.

"Well, I guess we better get out of our robes then!" said James, with fake enthusiasm in his voice.He was going to miss Lily, and especially Sirius.

"Think of Snape is his fireman costume!" cried Remus, trying to cheer everyone up.Lily forgot to tell him about the note that mention Remus, and tried to smile.

Sirius cracked up, obviously picturing Snape, again, in the costume.He had looked so idiotic that it wasn't even funny, even though they all laughed.

"We're here."

*~~~^~~~*

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin stepped off the train, together.Peter's mother had picked him up, on broom, at the school, and Molly and Arthur were nowhere to be found.

James and Sirius said goodbye to each other first.Sirius's father was there, and looked very happy when Sirius told him about his 26 detentions that year.

Remus was next to leave.Lily hugged him, and said to keep in touch over the summer.She whacked both Sirius and Remus lightly on the head with the infamous newspaper, and turned to James, who was the only one left.

"Well, this is very odd…" she said, looking at her feet nervously, "I mean, we've seen each other all year…"

"Oh quite joking around Lil, I'm gonna miss you too!" said James, wrapping her in a hug.Lily sobbed once more, into his jacket, until she saw her mother and father drive up.

"I have to go…" she muttered, looking into his brown eyes.His hair was it's usual messiness, and he looked better than ever.James smiled kindly at her.

"Bye!" said Lily, giving James a quick peck on the cheek.She ran off to her mother, who swept Lily into a great hug, as did her father, and her sister, Petunia, stood bye their car, looking on disgustingly.

Lily looked back at James, who was holding his cheek with his right hand, and smiling wildly.Lily began cracking up, and waved goodbye to him.

James eventually looked up, to see Lily walking away.He soon saw his parents, his father grinning largely.

"Did you take care of Ms. Norris?" he asked, looking at James and laughing.James shook his head.

"No, but I got 25 detentions for blowing dung bombs up on her!" said James, gleefully.His father patted his head, trying to push his hair down obviously, but had no luck.James walked away, still watching as Lily's parent's car drove off.

And that's Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus's first year story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N-I'm going to go straight to 5th year in the next one.I hope you enjoyed this one…I wrote it during a two-week period.Please review kindly, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, once again.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Natalie Mayan and Helen McMan.The plot belongs to me also.

_ _


End file.
